helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition
Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition (Morning Musume 10th generation Audition ~Liveliness~ Auditions) is the audition to choose Tenth generation members for Morning Musume. The application process started on June 13. Tsunku said he is: “looking for girls with positive personalities and confidence to boost Japan’s mood”. It was announced that girls were allowed to also audition for S/mileage but will only be allowed to join one group. At first, rather than two girls being added, four girls were added to Morning Musume after the auditions the day before Takahashi Ai's graduation. Audition details *'Application Requirements' : Female, Minimum of age 10 and under 17 years of age. *'Total Applicants' : 6,000+ Auditionees *'Training camp and theme song' : Dance - Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (Morning Musume) : Voice - Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (Takahashi Ai) * Training Camp Choreographer ' : Natsu Mayumi *'Broadcast : On Hello Pro! TIME from the September 9 to the September 22, 2011. Audition winners were announced September 29, 2011. : Second Round *The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selects the ones he wants to go into the third round. Third Round *The candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they are selected, and invited to the training camp. **Dance - Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) **Voice - Genki Pikappika! (Morning Musume) Fourth Round *They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately recorded Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara and danced in a group to Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! in front of Tsunku. :10 girls were chosen from the fourth round: :*Kudo Haruka, 11 :*Iikubo Haruna, 16 :*Sato Masaki, 12 :*Tashima Meru, 11 (Left during the training camp) :*Ogami Hinako, 13 :*Miyagi Ayumi, 11 (Left during the training camp) :*Miwa Satsuki, 12 :*Ishida Ayumi, 14 :*Tanaka Fuuka, 12 :*Murakami Sara, 13 Results * The winners are: : Iikubo Haruna : Ishida Ayumi : Sato Masaki : Kudo Haruka Trivia *Miwa Satsuki also participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. She is now a member of NEP She Stars. *Tanaka Fuuka has 6 years of dance and singing experience with the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. *Ishida Ayumi was a back-up dancer for the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. *Iikubo Haruna was a model at RASUBERII ''and was also an actress. *Kudo Haruka was a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei for a year and a half, and also participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. *Sato Masaki practiced the piano since she was 2 years old. *Oogami Hinako has 4 years of Jazz dance experience. *Tashima Meru auditioned, but failed. She later joined HKT48 (a sister group of AKB48) and has been deemed the "new Matsui Jurina" by Akimoto Yasushi. *Oogami Hinako later auditioned for 11th generation, but failed, she has since joined twomancell agency. *Murakami Sara is now in a new group called ''Gekidan Her Best. *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, and Ogawa Rena participated in this audition. *Uemura Akari, who was given free lessons by Hello! Pro Kansai , participated in the audition. She later became an Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member in 2012, and a Juice=Juice member in 2013. *Miyazaki Yuka also auditioned for S/mileage New Member addition! and Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She official debuted in 2012 as a member of GREEN FIELDS. Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2011 Auditions Category:10th Generation Category:Morning Musume